When Destinies Collide
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: AU Story. A simple twist in Narnian history. But a twist that could change the destiny of Narnia and that of the Pevensie children, perhaps drastically... PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

"Dear ones?" said Lyrae to the young girls next to her. They looked up. One was a snowy blonde, the other a dark-eyed brunette. "Why is it that the children are so late?"

"I believe Aslan said something about their being caught up in the river," said the blonde, continuing to pick at the grass near her hands.

"The Dryads will tell us of their arrival," added the brunette. She was fiddling with the shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Very well. Andrea, do hand me that bone. I feel something in my teeth," Lyrae licked her teeth, as if to show her discomfort.

The brunette laughed and moved out of the way as the blonde, Andrea, put a large bone in front of the cheetah. Lyrae attacked it, growling.

"A cat that likes bones," the brunette smiled and stroked the cheetah's soft fur. "Lyrae, what would we do without you?"

Lyrae didn't answer, too busy gnawing her bone. Suddenly, there was the sound of rustling leaves and the Dryad appeared. She bowed.

"The children arrive, much exhausted and confused, my ladies," she addressed the two girls. "Guidance from you, Mistress Andrea, will be helpful. And compassion from you, Mistress Vera, will certainly be accepted. They are full of sorrows." Saying this, the Dryad vanished.

Andrea smiled and looked at the other girl knowingly. The brunette didn't bother to wait for her to speak and rushed off towards the river. It cut through the camp further south, but she went north. There, she saw five figures. Confused, she recounted, but there were indeed five. Two were much smaller, and she gathered them to be animals. The other three were children.

She rushed towards the grand tent in the middle of camp, almost colliding with several figures. She ran through the open flap, hastily giving a sign to the centaur on guard. He hitched his bow and arrows up his arm, as if a reflex.

"Aslan, they're here," she whispered, out of breath. The great lion nodded, and got up. Outside, the girl heard voices. Suddenly, there was silence.

"After you, Valeria."

Vera winced at the use of her full name, but got out of the tent. There, the whole camp was bowing. In front were three children, one boy and two girls. They looked up as she came, but Vera merely smiled and came to stand next to the boy. He seemed older than she was, and looked at her curiously.

"Bow your head," she whispered. "Aslan is coming."

He immediately complied and Aslan came into view at that moment. Vera could judge instantly that, whatever they had thought he could be like, what he was actually was not even near their wildest imaginations.

He addressed them as he always addressed humans; first names, no formalities. He thanked the animals who had brought them safely to camp. But when he inquired of their brother, Vera felt the tension in the air.

"That's why we're here, sir," spoke the boy called Peter. "We need your help," he sounded desperate, and hesitated before saying, "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured?" repeated Aslan. "Valeria, how could this happen?"

"Impossible," whispered Vera. The children turned to look at her. "It is beyond Jadis's power to keep anyone in that palace of hers, unless they enter willingly. I saw to it myself."

"He actually betrayed them, Mistress Valeria," someone said from near her feet. She looked down and saw Beaver, responsible for the dam up the river. "He's probably told Jadis all about Aslan and the army."

"It's my fault, really," said Peter quietly. "I was too hard on him."

His sister seemed to share his sorrow. "We all were hard on him, actually."

The youngest, who had been quiet up until then, suddenly spoke. "But sir, he's our brother."

"I know, dear one," said Aslan sorrowfully. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse."

"This may be more difficult than you imagine, Aslan," said Andrea's voice from behind them. "Jadis is not going to keep the boy for long. Once she's used him, he will be lost to us."

"No!" exclaimed the youngest in horror. "No, that can't happen. Please," she turned her pleading eyes on Vera. "Please, help him."

Vera's eyes were sad as she bent down to the child's level. "I wish I could," she said, touching the girl's cheek as her tears fell. Her own eyes glistened with moisture. "But there is only so much I can do."

"What _can _you do?" the girl asked. "_Please_, he's our brother. Don't you have one?"

And Vera closed her eyes and turned away. Because she _had _had a brother. But he was as lost to her as Edmund would probably be lost to Lucy. She heard Andrea's breathing hitch.

"I'm sorry, young one," she whispered as she turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Andrea will escort you girls to your tents," said Aslan finally. "And Valeria, show Peter the quarters he will share with Edmund. We intend to find your brother, children," he added to them. "Rest assured, we will find him."

If Andrea had her doubts, she didn't voice them and asked the girls to follow her. Susan obeyed immediately, but Lucy hung back and looked at Vera, compassion for the older girl's grief burning in her eyes. Vera smiled, a little weakly, before turning to Peter.

"Shall we?" she said, jerking her head in the opposite direction.

He made a sign for her to lead, which she did accordingly. They walked in silence, Vera knowing that people preferred quiet when they suffered. She made no attempt at conversation, until they reached the tent he was to occupy. Once there, she turned around and addressed him.

"This is where you'll stay and, until we find your brother, you'll probably be alone," she hesitated for a second, before saying, "I truly am sorry for your suffering. I know what its like."

Peter stopped halfway inside. He turned and looked at her, his eyes hard. "No, you don't."

Vera raised her eyebrows. She could feel his tensed emotions. He was keeping everything inside, but the fact that she had actually dared to express her sympathy had caused his flood of anger to break loose.

Peter needed no encouragement to continue his rant. "You don't know what its like to be in charge of your family, and then keep putting them in danger. You don't know what its like to try and discipline a brother who never listens. You don't know what its like to have a sister who thinks too much of herself. And finally," his voice grew louder with very syllable. "You definitely don't know what its like to be thrown into a world you have no idea about and you're supposed to save it from being destroyed! Tell me now, _Mistress Valeria_, do you still know I feel?" he challenged.

Vera stared at him, a strange expression on her face. "Aslan would like to see you at the hill, once you have settled. Over there," she turned and pointed to the sunset. The rays reflected off the marble walls of Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. "I will go and see your sisters now. If you need anything, feel free to ask." And she went.

**!!!**

"This is your tent, girls," said Andrea, pointing to it, some distance away. "I'll take you there later. For now, I think you should change into something more suitable. Vera will arrive shortly with your dresses, at the river."

Vera was already waiting for them there, smiling. She had some heavy, dark-colored material in her arms, which she put down at a table when they arrived. Closer examination revealed them to be old-fashioned dresses and cloaks. On the grass were two pairs of sensible button-up boots. The river-side was set up like a picnic-site, but not nearly as cheerful. Two armed centaurs stood nearby, concealed in the trees.

"I guessed you'd need dry clothes," Vera smiled, her voice soft. "We'll leave you to change. When you are done, call back the guards. Then you can either rest in your quarters, or come find us. Andrea and I sit near Aslan's tent. We have our own not far from the camp." She smiled, turned away and left.

"If you need directions, feel free to ask anyone. The Narnians will gladly help you," added Andrea before following the other girl.

When she caught up with Vera, the girl was looking towards the hill, where Aslan and Peter were standing. It showed the glorious view of Cair Paravel, the castle they had once lived in; the castle that had been their home.

"Vera, I think you should go," Andrea nudged her forward.

Vera shook her head. "He's taken a dislike to me, I fancy. Its better I don't interrupt."

"What on earth did you say to insult him?" asked Andrea in surprise.

"Nothing improper, sister. Your faith in me is truly shameful," she chastised her.

"You cannot blame me, Vera. You have a highly unacceptable knowledge of diplomatic manners."

"There is nothing diplomatic about dealing with a boy who has lost his brother and is the sole head of not only his family, but probably the whole of Narnia as well," Andrea raised her eyebrows and Vera giggled. "Very well, I warrant you that diplomacy is required. But I said barely two sentences-"

Suddenly, a horn began blowing from somewhere behind them.

"_When blows a horn from the wood, run to its aid, the Mistresses should_," repeated the two girls at the same time.

"_Run_!"

Vera was quicker, and soon reached the clearing they had left the two girls at. Behind her, heavier footsteps sounded and Peter came running, un-sheathing his sword. His eyes were full of hate. Vera followed his gaze and almost screamed.

Susan and Lucy were up on a tree, precariously perched on its thin branches. Two huge wolves were at the foot of the tree, making leaps to try and attack them. One of them turned as they ran up, and lunged. Vera was closest and he obviously meant to attack her. She closed her eyes, preparing to defend herself, but the wolf never came. Instead, she heard a yelp. Opening her eyes, she saw the animal lying at her feet, with Aslan's great paw at his throat. He had saved her.

The centaur galloped up, but Aslan wouldn't let him attack.

"This is Peter's battle."

"Aslan, this is not wise," murmured Vera. "He has no skill, no training."

"As a future king of Narnia, he needs to have natural talent," said Aslan calmly. "This shall be his test. Don't fear, Valeria; no harm will come to him."

Vera stared at him. "Of course, I didn't mean-" but Aslan indicated for her to listen.

The wolf seemed oblivious to the army in front of him. "You may think you're a king," said Morgan scornfully, circling Peter. "But you're going to die like a _dog_!"

Vera screamed along with his sisters as the wolf lunged and fell on top of Peter. A groan from the animal indicated that he was dead. But Peter never moved from beneath him. Susan and Lucy jumped down from the tree and hurried to the two bodies. Vera only watched, horrified, as the two girls pushed the dead wolf off their brother. Peter seemed dazed, but unhurt.

The yelping resumed from near Vera's feet and she glanced down, still in mute shock. The wolf was free.

"After him," ordered Aslan, turning to the centaurs. "He will lead you to Edmund. Valeria, the troops."

"Morius, Lyrae, Phyles and two archers," choked out Vera automatically. Her throat was dry. "No more, please, or Jadis might step in. Phyles, fly above the camp. Keep me posted on the doings."

The centaur bowed to her and hurried into the woods, while Lyrae went to get the archers. Phyles, a magnificent phoenix, swept her an obeisance before hurrying after the centaur. Vera closed her eyes and looked away from Susan and Peter, both of whom were looking at her curiously. She could even feel Lucy's eyes on her.

Suddenly, Vera felt someone support her weight and guide her away from the clearing. A glance revealed Andrea to be at her side, her mouth set in a grim line. She helped her into their tent, and all but forced her to lie down. Vera very deliberately closed her eyes to shun the reproach, but Andrea didn't scold her just then.

"Rest, Valeria," she sighed. "We will discuss your conduct at sunrise."

**!!!!**

Vera's eyes flew open as she heard the birds begin their song outside. Her sister's words echoed in her ears as she stood up. _Sunrise. _Andrea was still asleep. Vera quietly changed from her light clothes to the heavier attire, much like the one she had given the two girls the previous day. She slipped out of the tent to wash, but when she returned, Andrea was standing in the middle of the tent, looking furious.

"Vera, that was an undeniable sign of weakness in the clearing," she scolded her sister. "I assume you have an explanation?"

Vera clutched a hand to her head and groaned. "It was almost reflexive, Andrea. I apologize, but I couldn't help it."

"Screaming because the future High King's life was in danger was acceptable, but worrying to Aslan about his skill was not," Andrea glared. "_Diplomacy _and _destiny _are-"

"The two things I despise and two things that rule your life." Vera looked away from her glare.

"It is not our _destiny_-"

"I will not let it control my life," snapped Vera. "Look at Jadis! Look at Bertram! Our siblings are lost to us because they decided to follow their _destinies_. My connection to the High King is supposed to be _in an unimaginable way_! _Love _is the most obvious, so that's not it. You and I both know that, and yet you continue to insist that I should stay completely away from it."

"Your connection to the High King is to alter the whole future of Narnia, unimaginable or not!" amended Andrea, her voice almost shrill. "You have no idea how great your responsibility is, Valeria! You would do well to take it seriously and not think it only a burden. Our destinies are for us alone, _not _for Aslan."

"You have not my destiny to share, or else you may consider even _half _of it a burden!" Vera glared at her sister. "Think of my predicament, Andrea. Imagine _knowing _what you have just said, and knowing there is no other option. Connected to the High King Peter I must be, whether I despise him or love him. But my time has not yet come, and I intend to make the most of it. Do not tell me how to rule myself, Andrea. Instead, think what you are doing for yourself. _You're _destiny is to be a person of wisdom, not an ill-judging being who thinks too much but sees too little!"

With those words, Vera stalked out of the tent.

* * *

Hello readers! :)

So, I thought this chapter was pretty confusing to write. If you thought reading it is weird, drop a review and let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

Vera stalked towards the woods, leaving puzzled and sleepy Narnians in her wake. She was furious at herself, annoyed at Andrea, but most of all, annoyed with Peter for trying to seek trouble in the first place. Her hands shook as she walked, unaware of her surroundings, only wanting to get somewhere, anywhere, away from the sounds of the camp. She ripped the shawl she wore from her shoulders and draped it over her head like a scarf, shielding her face from the rising sun's glare.

As she passed the hill, she ran into the warriors returning from the raid. She met Phyles first, who flew down to greet her.

"Mistress, they come, sore and grieved, but with the boy," he said enthusiastically. "I was unable to inform you of anything, it had gotten late and everything was so rushed! The boy is shaken, but reasonably well. Our men have done much, but received no serious injury."

"Thank you, Phyles," Vera forced herself to be calm, and smiled. "When does Edmund arrive?"

"He was much too weak to walk. He comes on Morius's back. And we all know how Morius is," he added in an undertone. "The fact that the poor boy had courage to climb on him is wondrous, after the look he got."

Vera half laughed, but her anger didn't leave her yet. "Well, I come to be alone, Phyles. If you will excuse me…" the phoenix nodded and spread his wings, taking off in a matter of seconds.

Vera continued her walk, though with a clearer mind. The urge to escape civilization, to sit among her friends the Dryads and feel the magic of the trees was strong within her. She was halfway into the wood when she passed the men coming back. They all bowed, and Edmund glanced at her curiously. Her heart, still full of sisterly love which she could bestow on no one, ached for him. His lip was cut, his forehead was bruised, and his complexion pale just like the rest of his family, but he was weak, and seemed to have trouble even hanging on to Morius's back.

"Stop," she found herself saying. The party immediately halted and Vera automatically walked towards them. She saw Edmund whisper something to the dwarf who stood at his elbow. He replied and then righted himself as Vera came and stood before him. Lyrae stood on his other side.

Vera curtseyed to the men before turning to the lone animal. "Lyrae," she greeted the cheetah, who cackled a little and purred. "How did the raid go?"

"Well, dear one, very well," she said, full of amusement. "One of your sister's foolish men had the nerve to stand on my tail. Needless to say, he no longer has a foot."

Vera caught Edmund's wince as he heard those words. She realized that he had no idea who she was. Just as she glanced at him, he looked at her and she knew what he saw. The slight resemblance between her and her elder sister was just that, slight. But being of one blood, they did look alike. And that fact was caught by him.

Sensing his fear, she touched his forehead gently with the palm of her hand, and he winced, his eyes fearful. But her smile was gentle as she asked him, "Does riding bother you?"

His tone was wary as he replied, after a brief pause, "I don't know how to ride."

"Do you prefer to walk?"

"The bird said I was too weak," he seemed taken aback by her frank manner.

"And so you are," Vera smiled again. "But I see no reason why you shouldn't walk. Being in Jadis's clutches _does _cause a little… inactiveness."

Seeing his hesitations, she offered her hand. "I'm returning to camp by another way. Why don't you walk with me? I won't hurt you," she added, her eyes twinkling.

He smiled a little and took her hand. Vera's expression was comforting as she led him away from the armored warriors, who bowed to her again before going on to camp.

They walked in silence, while Vera enjoyed the distraction. Edmund may have interrupted her solitary ramble, but she liked his company. He didn't chatter endlessly, and seemed much composed for someone in his state.

However, the silence was interrupted by him. "You look like Jadis," he said, his voice blank.

Vera sighed. "She is my sister; therefore I suppose I do look like her. Tell me, Edmund, do you think of Jadis as a very beautiful woman?"

He was recovering from the shock of finding out who she was, so Vera continued, "I am not like her, Edmund. In fact, I am not even like you. I was born into a very strange family. I had but three siblings, and now I have one. My brother is dead and Jadis might as well be dead. She is nothing to me," her voice betrayed her hatred.

"She never said anything about you."

"Yes, she never really liked me. My sister Andrea and her were close; I preferred the company of my brother, Bertram," she smiled slightly. "I spent many happy years with them, happy because Jadis and I were not forced into each other's company. We had our differences; we respected that and kept a distance."

Edmund looked like he wanted to hear more, but they had reached the end of the wood, where the camp was. And Vera saw Aslan on the hill, once again staring at Cair Paravel.

"Well, it seems we must part here," she smiled at Edmund and pointed to Aslan. "He'll want to speak to you alone. And I should go to my sister."

But Edmund's eyes betrayed his fear, and Vera could almost feel it herself, it was so strong. "Or…" she looked at the hill once again."I suppose I could go with you, if you wish."

"If that's not too much trouble." Relief colored his tone.

"Oh, it's nothing," she led him towards the hill. "By the way, if you should happen to discuss our walk with your siblings, please refrain from mentioning my heritage."

"Oh," he sounded surprised. "Alright, if that's the way you want it."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "Now, here we are. I'd walk with you further, but I have a feeling Aslan wouldn't like that," she bent her head to his level and brushed his hair back from his forehead, displaying the bruise. "My, my," she clicked her tongue. "This does look bad," she pressed her palm against it once more, and Edmund's eyes widened as she took away her hand and the bruise with it.

"How did you-" he began but Vera silenced him.

"Let's keep this intercourse between ourselves as well, shall we?"

Edmund nodded mutely and Vera indicated for him to leave. After one last stare, he complied. Vera watched him reach Aslan and saw the lion address him. The words seemed to cause him pain, but his expression soon cleared.

Sighing, she turned away and walked back towards her own tent, wondering how she could explain her conduct to Andrea. She could never approve.

Sure enough, Andrea was standing outside the tent, in conversation with the returned warriors. She spotted Vera, and her eyes blazed. The men-at-arms left and Andrea folded her arms across her chest, watching as Vera approached.

"Morius just told me a very interesting story," she said, striving to keep her voice under control. "He said you _accompanied Edmund back to camp_?"

Vera sighed. "Yes, Andrea, I did. I also told him what Jadis is to us," seeing her sister's furious stare, she added, "He has a right to know. After all he's been through with her it's only fair that he doesn't find out about our sister without someone being there to speak in _our_ defense. I spoke; he understands, I think. But he is afraid," she continued musingly, hardly seeming aware of Andrea's presence. "And he is so much like Bertram! Quiet, shy, but brave. He can keep his emotions in check, but they tend to overpower him sometimes."

"Vera," Andrea sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Vera smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, Andrea."

Andrea stared at her sister, and then patted her cheek. "As am I," she sighed. "This battle is going to be ugly; I can feel it."

"But we will win."

"Yes, of course, but something bad is going to happen," Andrea massaged her temples. "I think I'm going to lie down. Feel free to amuse yourself, and _try _to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, mother."

Andrea smiled and went back into the tent. Vera immediately turned back towards the hill and saw Edmund still in conversation with Aslan. He was looking down in shame. At that moment, she spotted Lucy come out of her own tent, followed by Susan. Peter was already standing outside, watching Aslan and his brother.

Vera smiled and turned away. The family deserved a chance to reconnect. She walked on towards the small cluster of tents where the female creatures dwelled. The Dryads supplied the camp with raw cotton which was often spun into thread for cloth. A needle was something Vera could handle now and she enjoyed doing it.

Within a few minutes, she was sitting in a corner, mending someone's clothes. Even the slightest tear was supposed to be sewed up, on Aslan's orders. Halfway through her work, the tent's 'door', a patched piece of fabric, was pulled back and someone looked in. Vera didn't pay attention until the head seamstress walked towards her.

"Pardon me, Mistress Valeria," said the pretty faun respectfully. "The High King is outside, and is requesting an audience with you."

"The High King or his brother?" asked Vera curiously. "Surely, there's some mistake. King Peter would not want an audience with me."

"Indeed, he does. He is waiting outside. Shall I go tell him you are busy?"

"Oh no, I'll go. I'm sorry, Ravel, I'll finish this later."

"As you wish, Mistress Valeria."

Vera got up from her corner and walked out of the tent. It was early morning now, and the sun shone down brightly. It hurt her eyes after being in the dim light for so long. She looked around, and saw Peter standing a little way off, staring at the woods. The view was brilliant from where he stood and Vera came to stand with him.

"You wished to see me, King Peter?" she asked, fixing the shawl that hid her hair. It only covered her head, while the rest of her hair fell down her back in long, wavy tresses.

"Yes, I did," he didn't meet her eyes, and continued to look at the forest. "Edmund told me how kind you were to him, even though we, the rest of his family, have been far from grateful to you for your help."

"I assure you, High King, the pleasure in helping you is all ours. My sister and I owe you much for what you are to do for this land."

"Still," he turned to look at her and Vera was enchanted by his eyes. They were a light blue, like the sky, and almost glowed with emotion. "I would feel better if you'd accept my thanks."

"As you wish, High King," said Vera, tearing her gaze away from him and looking back towards the woods.

"Tell me something," he said, his tone considerably lighter. "Why does everyone call you mistress?"

"An excellent question," Vera smiled. "Tell me, High King, what do I look like?"

Peter stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Let me be more specific. Do I look like one of you, a human?"

He blinked. "Isn't that what you are?"

"Yes, and no. I am half human, but I have Narnian blood in me. People like me are rare, so they often die out after one generation. In my generation, there were four of us; myself, my sister Andrea, my brother Bertram and my eldest sister," she hesitated before saying her name. "Jadis, the ice-queen."

Peter turned to look at her in amazement while Vera kept her gaze fixed on the woods. "You may well be surprised. As was your brother, when I told him of my family. However, we are not like Jadis. We were very different as children, and kept to ourselves. Jadis was very close to my sister, which is why I find it easier to speak of her. Andrea has trouble believing that she is evil."

"But," said Peter slowly. "How is she your _sister_? She's so much older than you…"

"How old do I look? Let me tell you, there is almost a hundred years separating our births, and I do not age like you do. I age when Aslan wills me to, but I have seen and endured much more than I would seem to show. Yet, it's as if I was actually a teenager. Another wonder Aslan has done to us," she turned to him and smiled. "I suppose now you are frightened of me."

Peter grinned at her, and it was a while before Vera could compose herself to understand his answer. "No, not really. You're just very interesting."

Vera smiled slightly. "Thank you, but I never answered your original question. Like Jadis can control the weather, make it snow in the middle of summer, I can feel emotions. As I grow advanced in my powers, I will learn to manipulate then. I very subtle gift, if I do say so myself." Vera took his hand and traced a symbol on his palm. "Do you recognize this?"

"Umm, it's the symbol for a witch."

"I suppose you may call it a witch symbol. Here, witches are very different. They are rare, and are like me. We do not say witch. It is an insult," Peter began to say something but she cut him off. "Of course, you did not know that. A Mistress is someone who is a witch, but uses powers for good. My sister Andrea and I are called Mistresses because of our powers. Jadis is known as the White Witch because she caused all of Narnia to endure winter for centuries."

Peter was silent before saying, "So, you're not dangerous at all?"

Vera laughed. "In a way, not at all. I wouldn't harm a creature of Narnia even if my life depended on it. But for an enemy, I am fairly lethal."

"How?"

"Being a Mistress, and one in Aslan's service, gives us a boost of power. For example, if Jadis and I were to battle, our powers would no doubt be equal, and skill would determine the outcome. However, if I were to fight _you_," she smiled innocently. "I cannot guarantee that you would survive."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Is that meant as a challenge?" Vera could hear a smile in his voice.

"Perhaps, High King. But for now, that's a hint for you and your brother to go to Morius and learn to fight with a sword," Vera smiled once again and curtsied. "Now, if you will excuse me."

"Of course," Peter nodded to her and Vera walked off in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

"Valeria, you are turning out to be impossible to manage!" said Andrea as Vera entered the tent. "Why can't you leave the High King alone?"

"That's a question you must ask _him. He's _the one who will not let _me _be! He even followed me to the seamstress's tent and then questioned me for at least an hour. And then-"

"Enough," Andrea groaned. "You two are utterly impossible."

Vera shrugged. "It is not my fault he seems fascinated."

"No, not at all," Andrea shook her head. "Well, it's almost a suitable time for breakfast. Shall we go and meet Lyrae?"

"Of course."

The sisters walked towards the tents in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Vera walked towards the Narnians preparing breakfast and Andrea went to sit by Lyrae. Andrea and Vera took turns at organizing mess duty, and Vera was too busy controlling the chaos to notice that someone was watching her closely. It was only when she turned around that she spotted Edmund sitting at a small table with Lucy. He had been eating from a stack of toast very hungrily, and Vera's heart jolted with pity. Jadis couldn't have been crueler.

She herself went and put another plate of food at the table. As she neared them, she heard Lucy speak.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed."

"I suppose we'll have to stock up on that, then," Vera smiled and put the plate down at Edmund's elbow. Her comment earned her a delighted smile from Lucy.

"Then I guess you could help us pack something for the journey back," said Peter's voice from behind her.

Vera straightened up and raised her eyebrows. "Pardon me?"

"We're going home?" asked Susan from next to him. Her face displayed her surprise.

He sighed. "Well, you are," the girls raised their eyebrows. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe," he pointed out. "But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help.

Susan and Lucy began to protest at once, and Vera backed away. She could sense Peter's feelings; frustration. He was the head of the family, and he had no idea what to do.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous!" Peter insisted. "You were almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed-"

Edmund's words made him halt. "And that's why we have to stay," his voice was calm, but his expression was determined. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And no matter what, we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Vera smiled and walked away, back towards the mess tables. She knew what came next.

"Well, I suppose that's it then. Valeria?" Susan called out her name suddenly and Vera's smile grew wider.

"Yes?" she turned her head towards her questioningly.

"Susan, where are you going?" asked Peter. There was a smile in his voice, despite himself.

"To get in some practice," she retorted. Next to her were a bow and a quiver of arrows. "I don't suppose you know where I can practice this?" she continued, looking at Vera.

Vera's smile turned into a beam. It was shockingly lovely. "I may be able to help," she answered. "When you're finished with breakfast, follow me."

"Which means now," Lucy jumped up and pulled at Susan's hand. "Come _on_!"

Vera led them towards a small clearing where Morius and a few other warriors stood. Vera nodded to them and they bowed.

"Mistress," said Morius, addressing her. "You did agree to give me charge of the two young kings when they were rested."

"That I did, Morius," she nodded. "For now, these ladies are interested in archery. I don't suppose you have any experience?" she asked them curiously.

"None at all."

"Well, Morius will teach you the basics, and I have a notion you'll catch on easily," she smiled in encouragement. "Morius, be gentle."

"Have no fear, Mistress. They shall be deadly with their weapons once I am through."

Vera nodded and then went back to the camp. She was surprised to see Andrea sitting next to Edmund, talking. Whatever she was saying, Vera knew it wasn't good.

"May I interrupt?" she asked, standing by the table. Andrea looked at her warily. "Andrea, we need to practice."

Vera saw her eyes flash and inwardly groaned. Practicing was never easy with Andrea. "The royals require it more than we do," she insisted, standing up. "I still believe sending the High King and King Edmund _before _us would be better."

"That is not up to you," pointed out Vera.

Andrea glared. "And I suppose it is _your _duty?"

Vera sighed, aware of Edmund's eyes on them. "Sister, perhaps now-"

"Is an ideal time to discuss why you are so intent on _our _practicing when _they _obviously need it more?"

"They may practice if they wish to, I have no objection," corrected Vera. "_We_, on the other hand, _must._"

Andrea looked at her for a minute, then walked towards the clearing where Morius was teaching. Vera turned to smile at Edmund tiredly.

"When you and your brother are ready, you may join us," she pointed to the clearing. "Just approach me, and we'll get started. I don't suppose either of you ride?" she added, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she looked at him.

"Peter does, a little. But I don't," he admitted.

"Nothing we can't fix," said Vera brightly. "Do me a favor and ask one of the centaurs to saddle two horses for you gentlemen. I'll do your riding; Morius will do archery and sword-fighting."

Edmund nodded and got up, heading for the paddock at the end of the field where a faun was attending to horses. Vera scanned the ground, but she found no sign of the High King. Shrugging , she walked back towards the training field.

Mistresses were always women, obviously. That made them both powerful and vulnerable, however, and a Mistress was sometimes reckoned to be just any Daughter of Eve in battle. But when there were _two _on the same side, things were fairer.

Valeria was tall and slim, with piercing dark eyes and a curtain of even darker hair that was never a hindrance during her training. Her form was athletic, and she took advantage of it. In a fight with a sword, no one but Morius, her teacher, could defeat her. She was fearless, and an even deadlier opponent when on horse-back. Her power over emotions enabled her to communicate directly with her steed. In short, she had never lost a fight.

Andrea was slighter than her sister, her flexible form was easily bent and suddenly, out of nowhere, she could stab her opponent in the back or chest and that would be the end of it. Her hair was lighter, and so were her eyes, as compared to her sister. She was more forgiving in battle, which was why Vera insisted on teaching her to harden her heart to her opponents. Andrea she had an intuition which told her when her opponent would strike and what kind of thoughts they had for her. She usually went after weaker opponents, defeating them easily and leaving the challenges to her younger, but admittedly harder sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried my best at a longer and better chapter! Tell me what you think**

* * *

"Are you saying that a bunch of girls are going to teach us how to fight?" asked Peter when Edmund found him. He had been standing near the edge of camp, watching the river.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," said Edmund, glancing over his shoulder warily.

Peter shook his head. "You've got to be joking."

"I'm not. She said she'd teach us how to ride and Morius would handle the sword-fighting."

"I _can _ride."

"I don't think Vera will believe you unless you _show _her."

Peter groaned and got up. They walked in silence towards the clearing, where Susan and Lucy were learning archery from Morius. As they entered the glade, Susan shot an arrow and before their eyes, it hit the target precisely.

"Whoa," Edmund gaped. "How did you do that?" he called to his sister.

She grinned and didn't answer, already fitting another arrow into her bow. They stood and watched for a while, until Vera came up to them. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and her shawl, which had so long covered her head, now hung loosely from her neck. Her hair was loosely held back with a ribbon, but strands had escaped and were resting against her cheek. She pushed them back as she neared towards them.

"Your sisters are very talented," she said conversationally. "Morius is pleased."

Peter grinned and said, a little reluctantly, "She seems pretty good."

Vera smiled brilliantly. "Lucy is learning very well. She's an eager student, which is one of the best things. They'll be very well off in battle once we're through, I can assure you."

"What do we do?" asked Edmund.

Vera's smile turned sly. "Riding and sword-fighting. I hope you know the basics?"

"I don't," said Edmund hesitantly.

"Nothing I haven't heard before. It's very simple," she began walking in the opposite direction. "Wait here while I go get a few helpers."

She was back instantly, leading two horses, who trotted after her willingly. They had no saddles, only bridles. One horse was chestnut brown, the other pure white.

The white one trotted up to Peter immediately, and turned its large brown eyes to Vera. She laughed and tossed the reins to Peter. "I've never heard of a horse choosing its rider, but it's acceptable. I don't suppose you can ride bare-back, High King?"

"I can."

"Impressive. And you, King Edmund?"

"I can't ride at all."

"Correction," she held up one finger and handed the reins to him. "You _couldn't _ride at all. Once I'm through, you'll be one of the best riders in Narnia."

Edmund smiled and listened attentively as Vera told them why they had to ride bareback. The creatures of Narnia weren't ordinary animals. Like Beaver and Lyrae, they had feelings, a sophisticated and intelligent brain and most of all, pride. Saddles and bits on horses were like muzzles on people.

"This one," she patted the white horse. "We call him Fidel. You'll never find a more loyal horse anywhere. He doesn't speak much. And Philip," she stroked the brown horse and he neighed. "Well, he's very patient. Full of life. He won't speak much either. High King, you can begin by getting used to Fidel. Just take a few rounds around the camp or the glade, wherever you feel comfortable. King Edmund, you can start by getting on Philip."

For fifteen minutes, Vera divided her time between the High King and King Edmund. Peter got onto Fidel easily, and it soon became apparent that Fidel would get along well with his new rider. Edmund was more hesitant, but Philip was gentle, and responded to his lightest touch. They both grew more confident, and finally Vera told them to race each other.

"Your horses are equal in everything, but in a battle, it's the rider's skill that counts," she explained. "I just want to see which one of you needs more coaching in riding, and which one I can send to Morius for sword-fighting."

However, Vera was soon utterly confused, something she had never admitted to. Peter and Edmund _both _crossed the finishing point she had indicated _at the same time_. After three races, Vera gave up.

"Looks like you're _both _going to Morius," she said. Her smile was tired, but she looked pleased. She told them where to find him, and when they looked back, she was walking towards where Susan, Lucy and Andrea were sitting, taking a break under the sun.

**!!!**

"Here comes the teacher," laughed Andrea as Vera sat down next to Lucy. "How did it go?"

"I wish all my students left me this satisfied," was her response. She untied her hair and shook it about her. For an instant, the beauty of the Dryads glittered in her features, which seemed to contrast wonderfully with her pleasant countenance. Within seconds, the glimmer vanished, and she was once more the same old Vera.

"I take it that they learnt well."

"These are two warriors who won't fall on the battlefield, take my word for it."

"Will this war end well?" asked Susan. Her face was calm, but she radiated anxiety, and her hands clenched at the grass about her.

Vera smiled kindly. "Wars never end well, my Queen. Casualties are unavoidable, as I'm sure you are aware."

Susan looked down for a moment, then met Vera's gaze and smiled slightly. "There's a war back home too. But our father is the only one fighting in it. Here…" she trailed off, and her eyes darted to Lucy's small form for a second. Her emotions changed, and Vera sensed fear.

"Yet he is your father. So, you are all part of that war too," Andrea interrupted her growing fear and patted her shoulder. "Another thing you should know; Wars in Narnia are not merely the clash of two armies on a battlefield. Every inhabitant o this camp has made sacrifices for our home-land, and we will not rest until they are rewarded."

"Yet it is up to the royals to decide how they should gratify their subjects," Vera smiled at both the girls in front of her. "You will do splendidly."

"Will you leave us, after the war?" asked Lucy suddenly.

Andrea and Vera exchanged glances. "We do not know, young one," said Andrea finally. "It is Aslan's will."

"We are free to do as we please, of course," said Vera. "Aslan does not order us. However, we prefer his guidance. Whatever he does, he does it for our betterment."

They were interrupted by Lyrae, who padded over to them silently and swiftly. She stopped near Vera and nudged her hand with her paw.

"Yes?" Vera turned to her and, as they made contact, she was able to sense Lyrae's feelings more clearly. There was uneasiness, mixed with fear and annoyance.

"Aslan and Morius send for you," she purred. "The witch arrives soon. He would like you to be present as well, dear ones," she added to the two Queens.

"Jadis wants a meeting with Aslan?" asked Vera disbelievingly.

"Of course. We broke into her camp and took the boy; she wants him back. He is her weapon, Valeria, as you well know."

"She wouldn't be so foolish as to enter the camp alone," said Andrea. She was already on her feet. Vera followed her example. "She will have an entourage with her, and we must be with Aslan. Vera, Come."

"Send for the High King and King Edmund," said Vera. Her eyes were troubled as she turned to Lucy and Susan. "Run to Aslan," she said, and her tone implied that it was serious. They got up and raced away. Vera turned to Lyrae. "The two kings?"

"Beaver has gone for them."

"Keep an eye on those two girls, Lyrae. They are confused, and scared. I'll look after Edmund myself."

"And the High King?"

"He is more sensible then they."

Andrea ran to the heart of the camp, where a small crowd was already gathering. Vera glanced around swiftly, until she spotted Phyles in the air. She whistled, a clear sound, and he flew down immediately.

"Fly above and find Jadis," she instructed him."She is arriving shortly. If you are able to see them as they come, tell me how many people she brings with her."

Phyles flew off quickly and Vera proceeded to run after her sister. There, the Narnians had created a path from where Jadis would come to Aslan. He stood on a raised platform, with a blank-faced Andrea and Morius, a clear indication that the "Queen of Narnia" was being disrespected.

The royals were huddled together at the edge of the carefully arranged Narnians. Peter was in front, looking at Aslan steadily. Susan had Lucy hand in hers, and was standing behind him. Edmund stood a little apart. His face looked paler than normal, and his expression showed hatred and uneasiness. But there was no fear.

"Vera," Andrea said her name with no emotion and indicated for her to stand with them. But Vera met Aslan's gaze and sensed his disapproval at the action. Making a quick decision, she stood next to Edmund and rested her hand on his shoulder. Aslan expressed his approval with a nod, and Vera felt Edmund's surprise, but gratefulness. But again, it was stronger than what she had first felt from him. She didn't think much of it though, and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

So assembled, they waited in dead silence for the White Witch of Narnia to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

_"All hail, Jadis, the Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands! Bow before your Queen, rebels!"_

Everyone winced at the announcement. But Vera's face was a mask of stone. Her eyes were burning, her expression intolerant. Whatever Jadis had to say, she wasn't interested.

"Vera!" hissed Andrea from her position next to Aslan. "Make sure he doesn't look at her. That would do us no help!"

Vera gave her a look which said she understood and squeezed Edmund's shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes dark. She could feel his fear, but confusion.

"Do not look at Jadis," she whispered. "No eye-contact. Understand?" he nodded.

The Narnians began to part, making way for the incoming legion. Vera heard their shout. Jadis had obviously taken precautions and brought more people than necessary.

Vera couldn't help but look away when she emerged from the crowd, upon her chair carried by minotaurs. Jadis, her sister, the girl who so many years ago had relished in the winter, but despised the sun, was now the White Witch of Narnia. They had never gotten along, but Vera felt as if she had been stabbed whenever she saw her sister. Jadis was everything Vera hated; cold, cruel and proud. She cared naught for the thousand of Narnians suffering. She was content, she was powerful. She wanted nothing more, not even her family.

She had stopped now, and descended from her chair. Taking a deep breath, Vera turned her gaze towards her sister, and they locked eyes.

"Valeria," spoke her sister. Her voice was cold and smooth as she glanced at her protective stance next to Edmund. "I should have known. Could not Aslan afford a more able guard for the Son of Adam?"

The Narnians didn't like their Mistress to be insulted; Vera sighed and closed her eyes as they yelled insults and then protests, as Jadis's company growled back.

Aslant had to snarl before there was quiet. Jadis gave her sister a contemptuous look and turned her icy eyes back towards the lion.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

"His betrayal was not to you."

"And I would hardly call it a betrayal," said Vera. She challenged her sister's look when her eyes flickered to her.

"You call nothing a betrayal unless it involves death, do you not?" a smile spread over the White Witch's face. Vera bit her lip and looked away. Edmund looked up at her in surprise. Jadis let out a sound that almost resembled a laugh and turned her attention back towards Aslan. "Do you recall the laws under which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the deep magic to _me_, Witch. I was there when it was written," Aslan's eyes blazed with fury.

"As were we, Jadis," said Andrea, speaking for the first time since her sister had entered the clearing. "Do not be injudicious."

"I never am, my dear sister," Jadis's smile was still in place. "You will remember well, Mistresses and Lion, every traitor belongs to me. Edmund's blood is my property."

Vera's heart sped up when she heard those words. She tugged on Edmund's shoulder and pulled him back, coming to stand in front of him. Her hands held his wrists as he stood behind her and Jadis raised her eyebrows when she saw her movement.

"And _you _will remember that every creature in need belongs to _me_," Jadis turned her eyes to Andrea in surprise. "To get Edmund's blood, you need to spill mine." Vera raised her eyebrows, her lips pulling upwards in a smirk. The next sentence caused her expression to crumble.

"I have no objection to that."

Vera's eyes opened wide and she looked at Aslan. He met her gaze calmly, and her expression showed her despair.

"If my right is not fulfilled, all of Narnia will be over-turned," she turned to face the rebels. "And _perish_, in fire and water. That boy will _die_, on the Stone Table," she turned her gaze to Edmund, who wisely did not look up from the ground. But Vera felt him trembling behind her. "As is tradition, of course," her smile returned again, this time wider. She turned to Aslan. "You dare not refuse me."

Out of the corner of her eye, Vera detected movement. She turned her head slightly, in time to see Peter about to advance. But he saw her looking, and his gaze was questioning. Vera allowed her moist eyes and grim expression to show and then turned her head away. He did not move again.

"Jadis," growled Aslan, amidst the roars of Narnians. "I shall talk with you alone. Valeria, Andrea; come."

**!!!**

When Vera exited the tent, she was met by hopeful and fearful faces. She hid her shock and smiled slightly as she came to stand next to Edmund again.

The Narnians hushed as Aslan exited the tent. Jadis was already standing before her litter, waiting to go back.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

The camp exploded in cheers. The children hugged each other, and Vera was strangely pleased when Lucy ran up to her and threw her arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered when Vera patted her head. "I know you had something to do with this."

Vera laughed. "Believe me when I say, Lucy, that I was never more shocked when Jadis agreed to let your brother go."

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" everyone looked at Jadis. But the noise didn't lessen.

Then Aslan roared. The sound was terrifying, menacing. Jadis sat down on her chair in shock. The Narnians cheered and taunted the Witch's army as they retreated. But Andrea and Vera were silent. They alone knew the price that had been paid.

It was later that night that news came. Andrea and Vera were supposed to be asleep; Andrea was. Vera couldn't bring herself to shut her eyes. When she did, she saw Jadis's triumph expression, and Aslan's guarded one. Finally, her worries became reality. A Dryad entered the tent, and Vera knew what her message was before she even spoke.

"It's over," she whispered, and the Dryad looked at her wistfully.

"The two Queens are there, heartbroken. Mistress Andrea must go to them."

"Wake her up," whispered Vera. She was out of bed already, pulling on her boots. She wrapped a shawl around her and said, "I'm going to the King. How did he take it?"

"Everyone is shocked. He is in Aslan's tent, I believe, trying to find him."

Vera shook her head and ran out. The camp was alive with movement already. She met Lyrae on the way and she immediately noted the cheetah's depression.

"He really is gone," said Lyrae. She shook her head sorrowfully. "Dear one, I will see you when the sun rises. I must go to my company."

"Of course. I must go to the captains."

She reached Aslan's tent, and saw Peter exit it. He wasn't looking at anyone. Edmund and Morius exchanged looks then glanced at her. Peter didn't even notice and came to stand in front of the table with maps strewn all over it. Aslan and Morius had been discussing tactics over it the day before.

"I see you have received the news," said Vera finally.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" asked Peter. His voice wasn't accusing, but it wasn't happy either.

"Yes, I did," she winced when she said those words. "It was the only way; Jadis refused to accept any other sacrifice except Edmund." he didn't look up, and she felt annoyed. "Andrea and I offered our own blood as well, but she wouldn't listen."

"You offered yourself?" asked Emdund in surprise.

Vera nodded, but didn't look away from his brother. "I was brought into this world to protect Narnia. If you're going to do a better job than I am, then I intend to make sure you receive the throne," Peter met her determined gaze. Her eyes didn't falter. "Bear in mind; I am a Mistress of Narnia. There is nothing more important to me than these people. Now, their fate is with you," he almost smiled, and shook his head. But she silenced him. "You are Kings now. There will be no ceremony until Jadis is defeated. However, I will give you something," she smiled slightly. "The day of your coronation, _I _will place the crown on your head, High King."

They didn't understand the significance. But Morius, who had been silent so far, did. The centaur looked up at her in wonder.

"Such a deed will earn you the goodwill of all your subjects, High King," said Morius slowly. "Mistress Valeria, you bestow a great honor."

"Honor is something one must earn. Should you succeed, you will earn our respect as well," she smiled.

"But we need a leader," said Morius. He was looking at Peter.

"I see no reason why the High King cannot lead us," Vera raised her eyebrows. Peter didn't look up.

"Peter, you'll have to do it. There's an army out there," Peter met his brother's gaze stonily. "And we're ready to follow you."

"I can't do it."

"Aslan believed you could!"

"If I may speak," said Vera slowly. "You realize that until I know who leads us, I cannot send the spy birds to watch out for our enemies?"

"He'll do it," said Edmund. He was looking at his brother with something like pride on his face.

"The army is advancing," said Morius quietly. "What are your orders?"

**!!!**

She had seen his eyes when she had begun giving orders. No doubt in their world, women were never allowed to take part in such activities. But she was a Mistress; she had been trained since birth for battles such as these, and this was her ultimate test.

Initially, she was in charge of spies. In less time than even she had thought possible, Vera had sent Phyles, along with a few others, to patrol the skies, ensuring that no soldier could come even half a mile near the camp without her knowing it.

With Peter leading them, she was forced to do more than her position demanded. Horses were saddled under her supervision, armor had to be polished and suits of mail had to be made to fit the children. It was noon of the next day when Vera exited the seamstresses' tent, exhausted. Andrea, who had gone to be with the queens, had not yet returned. But she had no fear for her sister. Weak though she had been ever since so many people had come under stress, she was strong enough to defend herself.

She met Edmund when she walked out. He seemed flustered. "They want us to practice, but Peter's up to his neck in maps. I can't go at it alone!"

"And you will not have to," Vera ran a hand through her hair, which was loose now. Her shawl had been lost somewhere in the hassle. "I will see to the plans, you go and spar with anyone who is free. The High King shall meet you presently."

Edmund looked relieved and walked away. Vera quickened her pace and hesitated outside Aslan's tent. She didn't want Peter to think she was taking over his workload, but she was better suited for these things than he. She had years of experience. He needed practice. She made up her mind and entered.

Peter was sitting on the floor, in the middle of the tent. Strewed all around were piles of old papers and a few documents. Most of them, Vera saw as she neared, were in her own handwriting. He was looking at past records.

"How goes your study so far?" she asked, coming to sit down next to him.

"Pretty good, I guess," he put down a document and rubbed his eyes. "These are detailed enough, but I wish I could meet the writer."

"Of the records? Why?" she picked up the papers he had been reading and recognized the battle. "Oh, it's this one."

"Well, his military expertise is exactly what we need," explained Peter. "This person, whoever he is, has led armies into a battle, and won almost all of them. If he would lead us, it would all be so much easier."

"A war is never easy, High King. However, should you desire the writer to be present during the battle, I may arrange for that."

"You know who he is?"

"In a way, yes. But there is a condition."

"Of course."

"You must tell your troops to do _exactly _as this captain may say."

"Well, they'll do it anyway, I'm sure."

"Yes, but knowing that you approve is a helping factor. Oh, and I would arrange for a meeting between you two, but there is not enough time," she smiled. "And another thing."

"Yes?"

Vera reached over and plucked the papers from his hand. "You've had enough time to study; now you must put what you have learnt into practice. Your sisters are safe with Andrea, and I think I shall be able to handle the last of matters. Edmund us waiting for you in the clearing."

Peter almost smiled, but not quite. Vera felt sorry for him; mature though he was, in mind and body he was still a child. This couldn't be easy for him.

* * *

**Yes, I know. I've been dormant. Its sad. I'm an idiot. Et cetera, et cetera**

**Anywayy, I don't think I'm following the EXACT lines of the book or the movie script. The movie I remember by heart, but I omitted some stuff here, which you guys would obviously have noticed. Sorry if it took something away from the story, but it was actually irrelevant.**

**So, any guesses as to how the war will go? Oh, and someone's going to... Have an unpleasant experience very soon. Any suggestions? Please let me know**


End file.
